1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is a device for displaying a screen. Examples of the display apparatus include a monitor and a television. The display apparatus may use a self-emissive display panel such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel, or a light-receiving display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
A display apparatus may include a display panel (for example, a light-receiving display panel such as a LCD panel) on which a screen is displayed, and a backlight unit disposed behind the display panel.
The backlight unit may include a light source disposed behind the display panel to generate light. Recently, display apparatuses having various shapes, such as a round shape, are being developed to improve the design of the display apparatus. However, a display apparatus having a round portion requires a light source capable of radiating light to the round portion.